


Capture

by alohomore



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Photography
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohomore/pseuds/alohomore
Summary: To Wooseok, sex is just to fulfill his artistic desires. He uses his camera to capture intimate moments of his sex partners. So when he meets Jinhyuk, a cute nobody at his school, he wonders what he'd look like through his lens, what faces he'd make in bed.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Capture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/556225) by Park So-yeon. 



"Mau ngedance, gak?"

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Dia memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Byungchan segera menjauh, menolak ajakan si teman untuk ikut menari dengannya di tengah ruangan itu.

Tak ada paksaan dari Byungchan. Dia langsung menyusul lelaki di depannya, mengikuti langkah Han Seungwoo, senior kampus yang Byungchan taksir sejak lama, sudah menggandengnya sampai ke dance floor.

Jinhyuk hanya memerhatikan temannya yang tertawa malu-malu di sana sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan canggung, tapi raut wajahnya terlihat senang, tuh. Sementara Jinhyuk tetap duduk sendirian di bar, mengamati suasana sekitar sambil menyeruput kola di tangannya. Suara musik yang keluar dari pengeras suara sepertinya terlalu keras sampai-sampai Jinhyuk merasa jantungnya seperti ada dua. Degupnya saling bertubrukan antara detak jantungnya yang asli dan dentuman yang ditimbulkan oleh pengeras suara tersebut.

Klang!

Jinhyuk menoleh ke samping, ke arah lelaki pirang yang sibuk menarik lengan temannya yang berambut hitam. Mabuk. Menyuruhnya supaya berhenti minum. Namun si rambut hitam bersikeras menolak. Ia tidak mau pulang.

Itu Lee Sejin, dan Kim Wooseok. Semua orang sudah pasti mengenal mereka, circle orang-orang paling populer di kampusnya, terutama Wooseok. Kebangetan, sih, kalau kuliah di kampus yang sama tapi nggak tahu siapa Wooseok. Dia populer, tajir, dan tentu saja, parasnya yang legendaris. Pacarnya juga banyakㅡdalam artian dia bisa memacari beberapa orang sekaligus dalam satu waktu, dan tak satupun dari pacar-pacarnya yang marah atau protes karena... dia Kim Wooseok.

Jinhyuk pun kalau jadi salah satu pacarnya Wooseok juga nggak akan protes. Ya, Jinhyuk juga termasuk salah satu dari ratusan bahkan ribuan orang yang mau mengantri untuk Wooseok. Hanya saja, Jinhyuk nggak pernah terang-terangan mau mengutarakannya. Jangankan mengaku, Wooseok pun pasti nggak akan kenal orang culun sepertinya, apalagi mau. Kelas mereka benar-benar berada di level yang berbeda. He is nobody and Wooseok is somebody.

Tapi entah kenapa malam itu, di acara kampus yang bising, di antara dentuman pengeras suara yang memekakkan telinga, saat Wooseok sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol, tiba-tiba muncul keberanian yang mendorong Jinhyuk untuk mengakui perasaannya ke Wooseok, secara impulsif.

"Kim Wooseok, gue mau jadi pacar lo!"

***

"Gue gak tau lo ternyata juga naksir Wooseok."

"'Juga?' Lo naksir juga?"

Byungchan memasang muka jijik, "Ya enggaklah!" jawabnya tegas. "Lo tahu kan kalau si Wooseok begitu?"

Jinhyuk diam sebentar, "Ya, tahu kok," jawabnya enteng seolah ia memang tak masalah dengan itu.

Pasalnya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Wooseok memang memacari siapa saja. Literally everyone, entah itu pria atau wanita. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau Wooseok punya hobi suka memotret partner seksnya setiap kali mereka sedang 'berbuat', atau setidaknya begitu menurut kesaksian orang-orang yang pernah terlibat langsung dalam circle pertemanan Wooseokㅡyang bisa dipastikan kalau mereka juga pernah mengalaminya sendiri.

Kim Wooseok itu pemain dan Jinhyuk sebenarnya sudah tahu itu.

"Lo udah gila," kata Byungchan.

"Gue gak bisa ngendaliin perasaan sendiri, Chan. Perasaan gue ke dia itu beda gak kayak yang lain, gue beneran suka sama dia, bukan nafsu doang."

"Ya lagipula emangnya lo tahu apa sama nafsu?" ceplos Byungchan yang sedetik kemudian langsung dibalas judes oleh alis nyureng Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk sudah tidak peduli lagi, kali ini ia benar-benar sudah mantap dengan keputusannya, dia mau ajak Wooseok pacaran lagi. Mengulang perkataannya seperti di acara kampus beberapa hari lalu. Bedanya, kali ini ia ingin Wooseok mendengar itu dalam keadaan yang sesadar-sadarnya.

"Lo mau ke mana?" tanya Byungchan menyadari Jinhyuk tiba-tiba memasukkan modul kuliahnya ke dalam tas.

"Mau nembak Wooseok." jawab Jinhyuk singkat lalu langsung ngeloyor pergi.

***

Jinhyuk berdiri canggung di depan sekretariat UKM fotografi. Beberapa mahasiswa yang lewat melemparinya dengan tatapan aneh. Beberapa mungkin sudah bisa menebak kalau dia berniat menemui Wooseok, dan sebagian yang lain sudah mengasihaninya duluan karena sepertinya akan ada penolakan lagi dari si bintang kampus. Tidak heran, sih, pemandangan serupa sudah biasa terjadi di depan sekre itu, dan penyebabnya sudah pasti, Kim Wooseok.

Wooseok keluar dari ruangan sekre sendirian sambil menggotong tripod. Salah satu tali ranselnya menggantung di sebelah pundaknya, sedikit agak berat hingga mampu menarik potongan leher kaos hitam yang dikenakannya dan tanpa sengaja berhasil mengundang sudut mata Jinhyuk untuk melirik ke arah tulang selangka Wooseok yang sedikit terekspos karena itu.

"Wooseok,"

Wooseok menoleh, matanya sedikit menengadah ke atas karena selisih tinggi tubuhnya yang terlalu mencolok dengan Jinhyuk. Tak ada kilatan apapun dari matanya. Wooseok terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Ya?"

"Mau dibantuin?" tawar Jinhyuk. Tapi ia sudah terlanjur merebut tripod dari tangan Wooseok sebelum yang lebih kecil sempat menjawab.

"Sure, thanks."

Reaksi Wooseok benar-benar datar. Ia pasti sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari orang lain.

Mereka berjalan beriringan ke arah parkiran. Beberapa mata menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin meledek, tapi kebanyakan lebih memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli.

"Wooseok,"

"Hm?"

Wooseok tidak menoleh, matanya sibuk ke layar HPnya sambil tak henti mengetik sesuatu di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan eksistensi Jinhyuk.

"...gue suka sama lo."

Wooseok akhirnya menghentikan kegiatannya. Kalimat Jinhyuk barusan berhasil menarik atensinya. Ia lirik Jinhyuk dari atas sampai bawah. Wooseok mendengus, mampu menilai dengan cepat bahwa Jinhyuk sama sekali bukanlah seleranya.

"Gue tahu lo lupa kalau gue pernah nembak lo beberapa hari yang lalu, di acara kampus."

"So?"

"A-ayo pacaran," tegas Jinhyuk. Tapi nada suaranya tak terdengar tegas sama sekali.

Wooseok menggaruk alisnya, "Lo sebenarnya mau apa dari gue?"

"Nggak ada, Wooseok. Gue cuma suka sama lo."

Wooseok mendengus. Sudut bibirnya terangkat sebelah.

"Sori, tapi gue gak pernah tertarik sama hubungan macam gitu."

"Tapi... bukannya lo pacaran sama Seungyoun?"

Wooseok memutar matanya, "Uhh- maybe? You can say it's some kind of mutual relationship but we don't put our feelings at all."

Jinhyuk tidak mengerti.

Dan entah sejak kapan Wooseok jadi mulai tertarik dengan reaksi lugu Jinhyuk.

He's cute. Interesting. I wonder how he'd look like through my lens, what faces he'd make in bed, batin Wooseok.

Wooseok berjalan mendekat, memangkas jarak antara dirinya dan lelaki yang lebih tinggi di depannya, memandangi Jinhyuk dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsir. Wooseok menaruh telunjuknya di pipi Jinhyuk, membuat guratan tak kasat mata dari pipi sampai ke dagunya. Lagi, Wooseok semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke dagu Jinhyuk, membuat si yang lebih tinggi jadi tegang dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Still curious?"

"Apanya?"

"I'll show you the real side of me, stiff. C'mon, follow me." kata Wooseok. Nadanya terdengar ramah tapi juga misterius.

Tangan Jinhyuk digamit, mengisyaratkan agar ia mau mengikutinya. Namun sedetik kemudian, tangan Jinhyuk dilepas lagi.

"Only if you still wanna date me though," lanjutnya.

***

Jinhyuk dibawa masuk ke sebuah bar dekat kampus. Masih sore padahal. Ia melirik tangannya yang digandeng Wooseok, setengah senang dan setengah gugup karena tidak tahu siapa yang bakal dia temui di dalam sana.

"Wooseok!"

Seseorang melambaikan tangannya dari salah satu meja di pojok ruangan. Lee Sejin,

...bersama beberapa orang populer lainnya.

"Oh, who's this cutie?" tanya Sejin sambil menarik kursi untuk Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum canggung, sementara Sejin terus mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah, seolah ingin menyerahkan seluruh afeksinya.

"Kayaknya pernah lihat, deh."

Jinhyuk melirik Sejin setengah takut. Sejin nggak mungkin sudah lupa kejadian beberapa hari lalu, kan? Kejadian waktu Jinhyuk secara impulsif teriak nembak Wooseok yang mabuk di sampingnya.

"Minum dulu, bro." ujar laki-laki di depannya sambil mendorong sloki yang sudah diisi likuid bening olehnya.

Itu Seungyoun, pacar Wooseok. Setidaknya begitu menurut orang-orang. Tapi kelihatannya dia santai-santai saja tuh, sama sekali nggak ada ekspresi cemburu di wajahnya saat melihat Wooseok datang bergandengan dengannya barusan.

Pacaran tanpa melibatkan perasaan? Do people really can do it?

Jinhyuk menggeleng ke Seungyoun, "Sori, gue gak minum."

Sejin yang mendengar penolakan Jinhyuk justru malah menarik sloki yang diberikan Seungyoun tadi, menggesernya lebih dekat ke arah Jinhyuk.

"Ayolah, masa iya ke sini gak minum?" goda Sejin. "Dikit aja, nih."

Jinhyuk melirik Wooseok, sementara Wooseok hanya memerhatikannya dari samping, dengan punggung tangan yang bersandar di pipinya. Jinhyuk jadi salah tingkah diperhatikan kayak gitu. Ia teguk likuid itu dengan sekali teguk cepat dan langsung dihadiahi reaksi kagum dari orang-orang di meja itu.

Pahit. Nggak ada enak-enaknya. Kerongkongan Jinhyuk langsung panas dan rasa panas itu terus menjalar dari leher lalu turun sampai perutnya. Jujur saja, ini alkohol pertama yang masuk ke mulutnya. Ia makin tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang menyukai minuman seperti ini.

Ia hanya mendengarkan percakapan seru Wooseok dan teman-temannya tanpa bicara, kaku, sementara Seungyoun terus memberinya minuman tidak enak itu. Jinhyuk ingin menolak, tapi ia ingin Wooseok terkesan padanya, jadi ia terus meminum itu.

Lima menit... sepuluh menit...

Jinhyuk mulai pusing, kepalanya terasa berat, toleransi tubuhnya terhadap alkohol benar-benar payah, selain dari fakta itu adalah minuman keras pertamanya.

"Wooseok... Wooseok..."

Jinhyuk terus memanggil Wooseok dengan gumaman kecil. Sudut matanya mencari sosok Wooseok yang ternyata sudah pindah ke kursi di depannya, duduk bersebelahan dengan Seungyoun sambil sesekali cekikikan berdua.

"Wooseok..."

Wooseok menyadari panggilan Jinhyuk. Ia melihat si kaku terus melihat ke arahnya dengan kelopak mata yang berat. Ia akhirnya bangun dan mulai menghampiri Jinhyuk, lalu duduk di pangkuannya, berhadapan.

"Wooseok... don't go..."

Wooseok menyentuh pipi Jinhyuk, mengelusnya lembut dengan ujung ibu jarinya. Jinhyuk balas memegang tangan Wooseok yang berada di pipinya.

"Oh, stiff, you really like me that much?"

Wooseok mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Jinhyuk. Kesadaran Jinhyuk sudah hampir menghilang, tapi ia ingat betul sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk sempat mengulum bibirnya sebelum seluruh pandangannya berubah menjadi hitam.

***

Cekrek! Cekrek!

Mata Jinhyuk terbuka dan menangkap Wooseok sedang jongkok di depannya sambil memegang kamera.

"Udah bangun?" tanya Wooseok. Suaranya lembut. Matanya tersenyum menatap Jinhyuk. Cantik, seperti bulan sabit.

"Are you really Wooseok?" Jinhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Wooseok dengan pertanyaan lain.

Wooseok mengelus tulang hidung Jinhyuk dengan telunjuknya, "You're so cute."

Jinhyuk ingin bangun, namun gerak tubuhnya malah membuat pahanya tidak sengaja tersingkap dari balik selimut.

"Hah?!"

Panik, Jinhyuk langsung menarik selimut itu untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia baru sadar ia tidak memakai apa-apa di bawah sana, hanya ada selimut Wooseok yang melindunginya.

"Celana gue mana?!" tanya Jinhyuk panik.

Wooseok meliriknya santai sambil mengutak-atik hasil jepretannya barusan, "Lo nggak inget?"

Inget apa?! Teriak Jinhyuk dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian ia sadar dirinya sedang berada di tempat asingㅡyang menurut tebakannya adalah apartemen Wooseok. Ia tertidur di sofa, dan Wooseok masih jongkok di depan sofa tempat ia terbaring, pandangan mereka sejajar. Jinhyuk menajamkan penglihatannya, memastikan makhluk di depannya benar-benar Kim Wooseok.

"Wooseok?"

Seseorang baru saja memanggil dari sudut lain. Wooseok langsung menarik Jinhyuk, mencoba sembunyi dari pemilik suara yang barusan memanggil namanya. Suara Seungyoun.

Jinhyuk kerepotan dengan selimut yang gagal menutupi tubuh bawahnya sampai terjerembap berkali-kali karenanya. Wooseok menariknya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang gelap, udaranya juga sedikit lembab.

Pintu ruangan langsung dikunci Wooseok. Dadanya sedikit naik turun deg-degan karena habis berlari. Begitupun Jinhyuk, tangannya masih meremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya sejak tadi.

"Ini... ruangan apa?"

Wooseok menyalakan lampu. Ruangan itu langsung dipenuhi warna merah. Jinhyuk bisa melihat beberapa lembar foto tergantung di ujung ruangan.

Sebuah kamar gelap, tempat Wooseok paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama 'koleksi' pribadinya. Jinhyuk hampir memekik saat melihat foto-foto yang tergantung satu per satu. Bukan main, rumor yang selama ini beredar di kampusnya ternyata benar. Wooseok punya kebiasaan yang... aneh?

"Finally, it's just two of us here."

Jinhyuk terperanjat, "Oh? I-iya..."

"You wanna do it here, stiff?"

"Do what?"

Wooseok menarik selimut yang menutupi Jinhyuk, menyingkirkan balutan itu darinya, mengekspos bagian bawahnya yang dari tadi berusaha ia sembunyikan. Wooseok menyentuhnya, mulai memainkan ujung Jinhyuk dengan telunjuknya.

"Wait- Wooseok..."

Wooseok menekan tubuh Jinhyuk hingga punggungnya menempel ke dinding, tangannya masih bermain di Jinhyuk yang lama-lama mulai mengeras. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali karena sensasi luar biasa dari ujung jemari Wooseok.

"Should we do it?" goda Wooseok. Ia menarik rambut Jinhyuk pelan, membuat kepala Jinhyuk sedikit menengadah hingga Wooseok bisa melihat garis leher Jinhyuk yang indah; dari rahang, jakun, sampai ke tulang selangka. Ia ingin sekali menanamkan wajahnya di sana.

Mereka masih bisa mendengar suara Seungyoun yang terus memanggil Wooseok dari luar.

"Don't worry about him," tangan Wooseok mulai menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos Jinhyuk. Jarinya mulai bermain, membuat langkah kecil di abdomennya. "just... focus on me."

Jinhyuk sudah tak mampu berpikir, matanya mulai melirik ke paha Wooseok yang hanya tertutup sebagian karena kaosnya yang kebesaran. Sial, kenapa ia baru menyadarinya? Wooseok... ia baru pertama kali melihatnya dengan pakaian seperti itu.

"Where do you like being touched, stiff?" jemari Wooseok mulai bergerak ke atas, pelan menuju putingnya, "Here?"

Jinhyuk kelepasan mendesah, membuat Wooseok semakin tergelitik untuk menggodanya. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, bagian bawah pinggangnya sudah menegang. Jinhyuk langsung menarik kaos besar Wooseok, melepasnya dengan cepat, lalu mengangkat lelaki kecil itu dan mendudukinya ke atas kabinet di samping mereka.

"How do you want it?" tanya Jinhyuk sambil membantu Wooseok melepas celananya.

Sejujurnya dia tanya begitu karena memang tidak tahu.

"Eat me out,"

"Hah?"

"Lo gak mungkin gak ngerti kan? Get down." kata Wooseok sambil menekan bahu Jinhyuk, mendorongnya agar berlutut.

"Kayak gini?"

Wooseok tersenyum. Ia mengusap bibir Jinhyuk dengan jarinya, menyelipkan jari-jarinya ke gusi Jinhyuk lalu menarik mulut itu agar mendekat ke arah bagian privatnya.

"You can just- roll your tongue here," kata Wooseok, menunjuk miliknya sendiri, "...or suck on it."

Jinhyuk menatap kosong ke lubang wooseok dan kemaluannya yang juga sudah membesar, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya di sana.

"Ahh..."

Wooseok bisa merasakan bibir dan lidah Jinhyuk bermain dengannya. Ia mendesah. Matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti bulu.

"Hng..."

Jinhyuk tidak tahan dengan suara Wooseok, mulutnya pindah ke atas dan menghujani perut Wooseok dengan kecupan.

"Haa... when can I put it in?" Jinhyuk menggigit puting Wooseok dengan nakal, "I can't control myself when you make sounds like that."

"Pfft... fine, go ahead."

Wooseok terkesiap ketika Jinhyuk mulai memasukinya. Ia tak menyangka Jinhyuk akan sebesar itu, jauh melebihi dirinya, juga melebihi partner-partnernya sebelum ini. Ia merintih, pelipisnya sudah berkeringat bahkan sebelum Jinhyuk masuk dengan sempurna.

"Haa..."

Wooseok berusaha meraih kameranya yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan bajunya yang sudah terlepas, di sela-sela kenikmatannya, ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen ini dengan mengabadikan si pemilik batang terbesar yang pernah memasuki dirinya.

Cekrek!

Cahaya flash menusuk netra Jinhyuk, ritmenya sempat terhenti karena distraksi kamera Wooseok.

"Wooseok..."

Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Sorry, I need to capture this."

Jinhyuk tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Rumor yang dianggap menjijikan dan yang selama ini hanya ia dengar dari orang, kini sungguh terjadi padanya.

Fotonya akan menjadi salah satu koleksi Wooseok.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Wooseok? Lo di dalem kan?" suara Seungyoun nyaris merusak kenikmatan Wooseok.

Jinhyuk menoleh ke arah pintu, panik, namun Wooseok langsung mengarahkan kepala Jinhyuk ke wajahnya.

"I said, just focus on me."

Kepala Jinhyuk ditarik mendekat. Bibirnya dicium. Ia bermain ganda dengan Wooseok, lidahnya mengikuti permainan yang lebih muda, sementara ia punya kontrol sendiri di bawah sana, maju... mundur... perlahan... mencoba agar tidak menyakiti Wooseok karena ia sempat memekik beberapa kali.

"You're so big... hhh... that.. feels good," puji Wooseok di sela-sela napasnya yang terpotong.

Jinhyuk mulai mempercepat ritmenya, Wooseok semakin terengah-engah, napasnya hangat dan setiap pekiknya adalah lagu terindah yang pernah Jinhyuk dengar. Ia menatap Wooseok yang kesakitan sekaligus keenakan, dia- benar-benar Wooseok, pertamanya sungguh-sungguh dengan Wooseok. Ia tak percaya Kim Wooseok yang selama ini hanya bisa ia kagumi dari kejauhan, kini sedang 'menyatu' bersamanya.

Peluh keluar dari sela-sela anak rambut Jinhyuk, mengalir melalui pelipis lalu ke pipi. Wooseok menyentuh tetes keringat Jinhyuk dengan ujung telunjuknya. Ia tak tahu kalau pria yang luarnya lugu seperti Jinhyuk ternyata bisa seseksi ini. Ia tak sadar, semakin ia menatap Jinhyuk, wajahnya kian berubah semakin merah. Entah karena suhu tubuhnya yang meningkat, atau karena reaksi bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Hng!"

Jinhyuk mengerang, tanda sebentar lagi ia akan mencapai klimaksnya. Wooseok melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Jinhyuk, juga melingkarkan tangannya ke leher lelaki itu. Ia menghujani Jinhyuk dengan ciuman di bibirnya sementara Jinhyuk menghujaninya dengan dorongan-dorongan di bawah.

"Aaahhh!!"

Wooseok dan Jinhyuk sama-sama mengerang, lalu ritme mereka mulai melambat. Jinhyuk memberikan dorongan kuat untuk yang terakhir kali, bersamaan dengan cairan hangat yang mengisi lubang Wooseok.

Wooseok mengecup telinga Jinhyuk, "I'm surprised that you're this good, stiff."

"It was... hh... my first."

Wooseok mengernyit, meragukan jawaban Jinhyuk karena sejujurnya, it was just too amazing from a first timer. Tapi, mau bohong atau tidak sebenarnya bukan urusan dia juga, sih. Yang jelas, Wooseok masih ingin 'merasakannya' lagi, nanti.

"What's your name btw?" bisik Wooseok, masih dengan sisa deru napasnya yang panas.

"Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk..." jawab Jinhyuk dengan napas yang juga terengah-engah.

"Well, Jinhyuk, gue mau jadi pacar lo."


End file.
